Columbia (Earth-X)
Columbia is a series of floating islands that to most seem like paradise but has many dark secrets. History Origins The flying city of Columbia was founded by Zachary Hale Comstock and was erected to symbalize American political and religious ideas. The city was created in 1893 ac (After Collision) and succeeded from the New United States in 1902 ac. The floating islands are suspended above the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and is full of old-styled buildings such as ones you could see in italy. Founding After the events of the Collision of Two Worlds, the new Earth had a noticable boost in crime. Comstock founded Columbia in hopes of creating a sin-free environment where people could feel safe. Comstock says he got the idea after being visited by an angel named Columbia who told him to build a new city (And he would name it after the angel). After asking the government for funds and the accept, he built the city where he would soon be known as the leader and as a prophet. Police State After a situation where a few Americans snuck into the city and held it hostage, Columbia seceded from the N.U.S.A. and became independant out in the middle of the Atlantic. Once Comstock had full control over the floating "state," the power got to him and he turned the free land into a cruel, oppresive police state where everyone had to follow his rules and guidance, even going as far as to make himself god-like in the eyes of Columbia's citizens, making a new religion that everyone on the floating islands had to be apart of. A Brief Rebellion With the transformation into a police state, there also came a large amount of people upset with the decision. Quite a few citizens even took a hostile approach to try to put a stop to it by invading the capital building. Before the crowd could reach the main office, Comstock took shelter inside his panic room while the Angels took care of the crowd with force. After that day, there was very little rebellious activity toward Comstock or the government. The Fall of ColumbiaCategory:Earth-XCategory:Created by Bluehunter16Category:LocationsCategory:Locations of Earth-X For many decades, the floating state was calm and fearful of their ruler. Everyone obeyed and did as they were told, until one citizen could not stand the oppression any longer. Einbert Alstein, named after the Old World scientist of the same name by parents who practiced the old traditions, then spent many months observing and memorizing where the Angels were each day at certain times, and also recording the tide height each hour. After a month of this and also garnering many followers, Einbert put his plan into action. As the Angels made their routines around the continent, Einbert and his followers all found their targets and attacked, putting into motion the First Columbian Revolution, where they tossed all the Angels into the sea. With less than a dozen Angels left guarding Columbia, Comstock became afraid and hid. The Angels were now all defending the capital building, giving them a defensive advantage. They opened fire on the approaching crowd, killing hundreds including Alstein, but the rest broke through and took the capital. It didn't take long for the people to locate Comstock, where they dragged him out of the building and tossed him over the side. With less than one hundred people left, they all decided to immigrate back to the New United States and start their lives over. They left within the month, leaving Columbia behind. The Colonel of Columbia (S/GH) Politics Dictatorship For the first few decades of Columbia, the floating continent was under dictator rule. Category:Columbia Residents (Earth-X) Category:Continents of Earth-X Category:Locations of Earth-X Category:Earth-X Category:Created by Bluehunter16